User blog:SmurfInHell/2 Handed Warrior
2 Handed Warrior, The Street Sweeper This build will go in depth on one of the most powerful builds in DoS:2 as of 11/6/2016. I will do my best to update the page and keep it in line with new balancing patches. On to the build! Race When it comes to the starting race the ones I most recommend are in order of best to worst: Elf, Dwarf, Human, Lizard. Elf Elves have one of the best racial abilities in my opinion. Getting one extra AP AND then +25% extra damage for 3 turns all for -X Constitution is a good tradeoff for this build. This build can normally clear the entirety of the people you're fighting within a turn or two if you setup your fights correctly. On top of this being able to eat corpses to gain skills for free is an exceptionally powerful tool, even early on. The magister leg can give you fortify for free which will help your character early game tank some damage for a round or two and be resistant to physical CC. 10/10 Dwarf Dwarves start with an extra +2 strength which is a strong stat boost that can help you stay ahead of the curve which can be more important in DoS:2 than in DoS:1. On top of this their special ability has some pretty ingenious uses - Like saving an almost killed ally that you will not need to finish the fight, but give them enough armor to survive getting attacked. It can also incapacitate enemies to give you more breathing room when trying to minimize damage. 9/10 Human Humans are a strong start as well. They get access to Encourage which is a strong 1 AP buff, a free +1 leadership (great if your 2h warrior becomes your leadership dump), on top of +2 wits & +3% Crit Chance. The extra wits allow for higher intiative in combat along with higher crit chance. The encourage buff and leadership lend you well to help buff your teammates without using up a lot of AP per turn like a healer/armor buffer would need. Humans and Dwarves really tie for second place when it comes to usefulness in this build; It more so comes down to playstyle between these two. 9/10 Lizard This race gets completely shafted when it comes to this build. The +2 int is not too helpful to this build, and their racial takes up 2 AP to use a skill which will rarely ever be used. More often than not a crippling blow or even an auto attack could cause significantly more damage, unless you have a perfect oil/poison setup to chain off of. The Spellsong (+1 Persuasion) is also only of use if you decide to go down that path and not universal like some of the other buffs. *Looking at your Elven Corpse Eaters* The build itself is powerful enough to stand on its own so if you want to choose a lizard you can, but know that until you start getting more powerful items to compensate your lizard will always be a few steps behind every other race doing this build. 5/10 To start off your Stat allocation will be split between Strength, Memory, and maybe some Constitution at first. Starting primary stats should look something like this. Depending on your starting race it will likely be easier for you to achieve these stats. I wouldn't worry too much about it starting off. Since talents like Bigger and Better and All Skilled Up allow you to quickly close the gap. Abilities and Talents Abilities You will want to focus on a few abilities in specific to really make this build terrifying. To start off grab # One Two-Handed # One Warfare # One Scoundrel From here you will want to focus on Two-handed and maybe one or two more in Warfare. The single point in Scoundrel lets you grab the exceptionally important Adrenaline which I will get into later. As you level up focus on finding items and pieces of gear that enhance either two-handed or warfare along with strength/wit/memory items. Talents So talents are very important for this character, and I will tell you right now the first one you need to get is Warlord. It's the centerpiece of this entire build. The basis of the build is to proc Warlord upon killing an enemy unit (with a 1-2 punch combo capable of obliterating large groups of targets). If done correctly you can wipe out entire groups before they even touch you. I will talk about this more in-depth in the skills section. In order of importance to get: # Warlord # All Skilled Up/Bigger and Better Now the rest are down to preference and playstyle more than anything. I will go into detail on these. Comeback Kid - This can be very important or just delay your death for one extra enemy turn. You will most likely be one of the most important characters in the party. Your damage, tankiness (from heavy armor/con), and overall ability to keep a chain of slaughter going is key. If you can avoid someone needing to rez you and possibly wasting your turn until the next round (which you could then be killed again by that time) - then this is an important one to have. All that said: The plan is to make sure you would never need this. It is what it says: A failsafe in case stuff hits the fan. Hothead '- While at Max vitality you have 10% increased crit and 20% increased accuracy. This is good for early game when you're still trying to get your stats up to par to increase your accuracy. The solid extra crit is nice, but not all that needed. Your skills will create the crit chance, your build should be focused on crit percentage. Still a strong starter that can help throughout the game. '''Leech '- Heals you while standing in blood. You'll be standing in blood. A LOT. Mostly of your enemies after they explode from your awesome force. 'Opportunist '- Need a tank, but you don't have one? Opportunist can lock down targets. You will almost always be in the thick of things, and if there is anyone beside you they are most likely dead or close to dead from your previous hits. It's a strong skill that can go a long way if you are confident in your positioning. '''Picture of Health - Self-explainatory extra health (3% per warfare level). It can be useful, but more often than not you'll be putting even more points into two handed for crit percentage. Still a good way to get a bit of extra tankiness without devoting several points into Vitality ability. (This is no longer compatible when using Warlord)------------''' 'The Pawn ' - A pretty useful skill. Quite often you'll find yourself slightly out of range from a skill last turn or simply because your movement is so terrible due to the heavy armor that you need to just move a tiny bit to start your hard hitting obliteration combo. This helps save the AP to do the full thing. ------------------------------ '''Skills Starting Skills # Enrage # Crippling Blow # Battering Ram OR Adrenaline You will start with for sure Enrage and crippling blow. I would highly suggest battering ram over adrenaline, and instead use the first 50 gold you get to buy adrenaline ASAP. Starting Combo '''- When you first start off your combo will look something like *Flesh Sacrifice* +1 AP-> Enrage -1 AP -> Battering Ram into a good AoE Position -1 AP -> Crippling Blow -2 AP. At that point you will most likely kill one target, or be close to do doing so. Then pop Adrenaline once you get it and single auto attack to finish as the Enrage Crits stacked from Battering Ram-Crippling-Standard Attack will most likely kill the majority of early game people and creatures. After a kill your warlord will pop and cause a chain reaction. Even more so if you managed to kill multiple people with Crippling Blow + Battering Ram. '''Skills to Get Notice there are a lot of skills here. This is why you have a high memory, because more than anything you need lots of utility, skills, and mobility leaps to keep your chain going. The only true way your chain can end is if you are unable to finish a character or more likely because you run out of strong skills TO finish those enemy characters. # *Fortify* '- This MAINLY applies to those who are elves. Eat the leg of the magister who dallis kills when entering Fort Joy. It gives you Fortify skill for free. It will not be that strong for you, but it's plenty in the early game before you get equipment. For other builds I wouldn't suggest spending a geomancer skill to acquire it. # '''Phoenix Dive '- Phoenix Dive is one of your many mobility skills. Use it to position yourself to open up on a group, or at the end of your turn to lock down another target attempting to get to your squishies. # 'Whirlwind '- A must have. A strong AoE for 2 AP that can help obliterate targets. Often I find it doing slightly less single target damage than a standard attack, but when clearing large groups for execution AP from Warlord it's saved my party from the brink of losing several times. # '''Blitz Leap - A fantastic, but slightly pricey, form of mobility. It does strong damage, and on top of that can bounce a couple times. Takes a bit of practice to make sure you can position yourself well with the skill. Wouldn't recommend as an opening mobility use though. Stick to Battering Ram, UNLESS you need to get on top of high ground. Then you can use Blitz Leap to traverse to the high ground quickly. Though Phoenix dive is a cheaper alternative when it comes to AP. # **Overpower '- This is a strong skill, and it can really clear out people if used correctly, BUT the fact it takes 3 memory means it is rarely worth it early on. Stick to the large arsenal of single memory slot skills above to increase mobility. There is a legendary axe sold by a trader right after leaving fort joy that gives the skill for free. Find and use that for awhile until you have enough extra memory to slot it in without losing but one skill. # '''Cloak and Dagger '- Another good mobility skill. Not as important as Phoenix Dive or Blitz Leap because they also do some damage, but still a fantastic skill to get nonetheless. Also has a special perk of not breaking your sneak. '''In Conclusion Focus on using your mobility skills, your AP gaining skills (Flesh Sacrifice, Adrenaline), and your enrage to obliterate someone in the first or second turn. With some practice you can setup perfectly planned executions that end with a one to two turn slaughterhouse thanks to Warlord and your high crit damage percentage utilizing enrage to guarantee crits. Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 builds